Girls against Guys
by CharmedSerenity3
Summary: Complete When a couple runs into a serious problem, can a show save their problem? This story is filled with a cast of unique and interesting characters, comical scenes, and a hope of continuing Crystal Palace Theater as a major source of oldfashioned e
1. Serena and Darien's Problem

"Girls against Guys"

Janitors were cleaning up the stage. Crystal Palace Theater had been around for generations. It had been rebuilt last year however. Serena Kiera sat at her desk pondering the inevitable fate, tomorrow she would be sponsoring the famous show, "Girls against Guys," right here in her theater. Darien her husband, thought this would be a great idea. The couple was deeply in debt and on the verge of bankruptcy. Serena and Darien also needed the publicity to keep the business going. No publicity equaled little business.

She watched the business through the one way glass window. She tried to keep her employees happy.

Darien walked into the office, "Usako, it's getting late."

Serena sighed. "Darien, do you actually believe that this will get us out of debt?"

Darien hugged her, "yes Usako, I do believe that this will get us out of debt. Now can we please go home?"

Serena and Darien grabbed their stuff and left the building, leaving their stress in the theater.

The Next Day, the Guy's Story

Mr. Chisholm pounded on the door of the guy's dress room. "Thirty minutes to show time." After that Mr. Chisholm walked towards Darien. "It is crowded in there. The people are paying to stand up and watch the show."

Darien smiled, "Thanks Dave."

Dave patted him on the back. "Everyone wants to see things work out for you and Serena, Darien."

"I know it's just so difficult to maintain great grandpa's business. Well, I better check up on the guys." With that said Darien went into the guy's dressing room.

In the dressing room, Eckels and Thomas Black Bull were talking about the ways of the past.

"I do believe that was a splendid time to visit, but I would never do it again." Eckels chimed.

"Our people are so serene; we would only kill what was essential. Why wouldn't you do it again?" Thomas Black Bull stared at Eckels.

I learned of the butterfly effect, which changed my future. I should change my hunting style, but sadly I still hunt for sport." Eckels seemed to gaze out in space for a second.

"I understand I forgot my way of life once too." Thomas smiled. "I only think about today. Worrying about tomorrow seems futile."

"I love all the gadgets." Peter Hadley entered the banter.

"How could you live with all those gadgets?" Thomas queried. .

"How could you not live with all those gadgets?" Peter laughed, "We walk into the nursery and we are anyplace we want to be."

"Have you ever gone hunting?" Eckels bit his lip. He must really stop thinking about hunting.

"No, we have a gun that automatically shoots creatures that traverse its path. No work involved for the hunter." Peter answered.

"What I wouldn't do to be youthful again. You are missing out on so much kid." Mr. Medbourne. "What do you think Eugie?"

The kid sitting in the corner didn't budge. "Eugie, what do you think?" Peter Hadley screamed to get Eugie to take notice of him.

"Yeah, you missed so much Peter." Eugie at last answered.

Darien laughed, "Eugie doesn't talk much does he?"

"No, I guess he doesn't, but we will still win this competition." Eckels joked.

Mr. Chisholm came in, "Let's get this show on the road."

The Next Day, the Girl's Story

Serena sat in the corner. "I don't know if this will work." She hadn't seen the crowd waiting to see the show.

Emily walked over. "Everything will work out. I mean you're not as blind as others I am acquainted with."

Serena cracked a half smile, "Thanks, I hope to never be that blind."

Bianca sat on the couch reading a book. "Emily dear, guys are the only blind people I know, they can be fooled effortlessly."

Mrs. Hutchinson was checking the Television rating on the computer. "The show received a 4.5 rating out of 5. That should give you the publicity you need and allow you to maintain the theater for years."

"Don't you girls ever get worn-out from technology?" Lydia pondered out loud.

Serena smiled as she moved over to the bunch of girls. "A little technology every once in a while never hurt anybody, Lydia."

"No, I guess not. I just want to take a break from technology. Advanced technology kind of seems overbearing to me." Lydia replied.

Emily stared at Lydia for a second. "There isn't much technology where George and I live."

Mr. Chisholm knocked on the door. "Serena, May I talk to you for a second?"

"One second," Serena got up and walked to the door. "I will be right back, ladies."

"I wanted to show you the size of the audience and ask where you keep the extra chairs." Chisholm smiled.

"Oh Dave, is the crowd really the immense?" Serena was taken aback.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Dave led Serena and she looked at the size of the crowd. Dave smiled at the young lady he had grown up with. Dave and Serena had been friends ever since they were little. When Serena and Darien were in trouble he would do whatever he could to help them, they would do the same for him. Darien had agreed immediately to host the show at Crystal Palace Theater. Serena despite the fact took a while to get used to the idea.

"Are they really all here or our show? I hope I don't klutz on stage." Serena giggled.

"You won't I promise, and if you do we will make t seem as it was a prank. Go tell the girls it is show time. I will get the guys." Serena left to get the girls.

The girls laughed as they walked towards the stage.


	2. Drama reoccuring

Please tell me if there are any mistakes, This is for my final, Hope you like it.

Live at Crystal Palace

"Here we are Live at the spectacular Crystal Palace Theater. I'm Dave Chisholm and we have a special episode for you tonight." Dave was pacing back and forth across the stage enthusiastically. "You heard it right here, a special episode to help our friends here at Crystal Palace theater get back on the map. Let's bring entertainment to this place for generations to come."

The monotonous white stage lights go down and vibrant colored light comes up in its place. Darien is sitting at one of the chairs his legs slouched on top of the table in front of him. "Dave, what is so special about this episode?"

"What is so special? You have got to be kidding me? I will tell you what is so special. Instead of the normal pair of contestants, we are mixing things up. Their will be groups of five. You heard me five girls and five guys."

Darien pretended to frown. He took his feet off of the table and walked over to Dave, "then what is my job?"

Chisholm laughed, "You're my co-host. So we can keep this Theater of yours up and running." The spot lights went over to Darien. "You all know Darien Shields." The crowd started screaming. Darien had been an actor and later a host during his career before meeting Serena, through Dave. Dave and Darien used to act on "Milo Adventa," Darien played Milo, the trouble maker kept in control by his companion, Archie. The part of Archie happened to be played by Dave Chisholm. They became friends on set and off set. Four seasons later, Dave's best friend Serena Kiera came to the show as Beckann, the shy and quiet girl that won Milo's heart. When the series end not only did Serena win Milo's heart, but Darien's as well.

"Ok, Dave. Let's bring out our contestants. Starting with the guy's team, we have Mr. Medbourne." Darien leaned on Dave.

Dave walked away from Darien, leaving Darien to keep himself from falling. "Mr. Medbourne is a crazy old goat that believes in the fountain of youth." The audience, Darien, and Dave shared a laugh. "Next is Eugie."

"I wonder if we will see any signs of life out of him." Darien joked. He sent thumbs up to Eugie, but Eugie didn't seem to notice. "Our third guy is Peter Hadley, a young boy fond of technology."

"Our fourth contestant is Eckels, a time traveling hunter. Our last male contestant is Thomas Black Bull, a young Indian kid who wants to find himself. I thought he already found himself, if he is here." Dave waves to Thomas Black Bull like he was the most important person on the Earth. .

"These are our male contestants, and for the rest of the night they will be known as the guys. Let's give them a round of applause." Darien started to applaud causing a domino effect on the audience.

The applause died down. "Now let's move onto our team of girls. First of all, here is Lydia Hadley." Dave paused and waited for Darien to fill in the need information.

Taking the queue, "Lydia doesn't like technology, making her and her son polar opposites." Darien joked.

"Next is Emily Gibbs, she is a quaint girl from a small town. She also has knowledge beyond her age." Dave added.

"That will help the Girl's team. Mrs. Hutchinson is our third female contestant. She likes change. There will be a lot of changes on this episode." Darien pointed toward Dave. "Our fourth female contestant is Miss. Bianca, a very bubbly young lady, what do you say Darien?" Dave looked over at his co-host.

"Sweet girl, but not as beautiful as our next contestant, but I think I'm just bias. Our last but not least contestant, my wife Serena Kiera Shields," Darien smiled as Serena timidly walked on stage.

"Come join us for a moment, Serena." Dave waved Serena over.

Serena stopped for a second and took a breath. She hadn't been on Television in two years. Slowly gaining her composure back, Serena walked over to Darien and held onto his arm for comfort. Darien pulled her tighter in. "So Dave, What do you need from me?" Her voice sounded lustrous. Making Darien's knees a little weak, but he stayed in place.

"Who do you want to win?" Dave laughed, knowing that was her act when on stage. Dave caught Darien's action, but didn't want to make a joke of it on stage.

"The girls will win of course, Dave, who else is there to hope to win?" Serena's voice was still sultry. Serena started to giggle.

"What do you think of that, Darien?" Dave joked.

Darien was busy watching Serena walk to her seat. "Oh, I don't think, I just know if that is what Serena wants then that is what Serena will have." Darien smiled as everyone tool their seats for the show to start.

The Show

"Ok, let's get on with the show." Dave smirked.

"Peter Hadley, it's your turn!" Darien shouted, making the audience get energetic.

Peter practically jumped to center stage. "Peter, name a culture that doesn't believe in technology?" Dave questioned.

"No, that can't be a question! Who could live without technology?" Peter sighed and thought for a moment, "The Amish or the Puritans."

"That's correct" Darien gave Peter a high five, "So, Who do you want to be the next victim?"

Peter's face grew cynical, "its Mrs. Hutchinson's turn."

"No, not me, it can't be my turn!" Mrs. Hutchinson whined. "Why couldn't have Pete picked someone else?"

Dave sighed, "Mrs. Hutchinson, can you please just take your turn?"

"Oh, why did it have to be my turn?" Mrs. Hutchinson pouted. "Ok, hold your horses, I'm going." She shuffled towards center stage.

The lights flickered for a second, and then everything went dark. A loud, "My experiment worked!" could be heard in the background.

Mrs. Hutchinson screamed. "I knew something would happen during my turn." Darien rushed over and was trying to calm her down.

The lights flickered again, and then they came back on a few minutes later. "NO, my experiment was a failure." The voiced roared again.

Darien nodded to Dave and Mrs. Hutchinson. He ran off the stage to find out what was wrong with the electrical units. Dave was left to man the show.

Darien ran towards the circuit boxes. What he found surprised him. A man was playing with the circuit boxes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Heidegger, and I'm working on an experiment." Dr. Heidegger gave a cynical smile. "It seems as I have been caught?"

"Why are you in my theater?" Darien pondered out loud.

"Didn't I just say I was testing an experiment out? Too bad the experiment was a failure, though." Dr. Heidegger sighed.

Darien blinked, before regaining his composure. "I'm glad it was a failure!"

"There more experiments where that came from." Dr. Heidegger teased.

"No you don't! No one is going to ruin this show!" Darien stated as he lunged for Dr. Heidegger's arms.

Dr. Heidegger pushes Darien sending Darien tumbling backwards. Darien thought to himself, 'He is strong for an elder gentleman.'


	3. Saved?

Ok, the last of it. Remeber this is for my final, so if you find errors, tell me, and thanks for your help.

* * *

It was Serena's turn; she stood in center stage blinking, worrying about Darien. "Um, can you repeat that question?"

Dave sighed; Serena knew the answer to this question, so why wasn't she answering. "What crystal does Sailor Moon use to save the world many times?" She had played the part of Sailor Moon on the television show, how could she not know?

"Eh, I didn't hear you the first time. The answer is the Silver Imperial Crystal." Serena jumped and acted like she was transforming into Sailor Moon.

Serena stayed there for a few moments as a man was tumbling backwards and fell backwards. "I told you, no one would ruin my experiments." Dr. Heidegger said following the now fallen Darien.

"Darien," Serena screamed as she ran to Darien's side to help him up. The audience thought it was all a part of the show.

The two teams that were sitting down stood up. Mr. Medbourne looked at his friend, "Dr. Heidegger, you knew the show was today, and you promised not to do anything during the show." Dr. Heidegger shrugged.

Lydia frowned, "This is the reason I don't like technology."

Peter appeared cynical, "Don't make me put you in the Veldt, with the Lions!"

"You are an exceedingly blind individual, Dr. Heidegger." Emily shunned.

Eckels sighed, "You should be hunted down and killed."

Bianca gave an angry, but bubbly scowl. How that was possible, who knows, that's just her.

Thomas Black Bull stared at the ground, "You need to find another interest."

Mrs. Hutchinson whined. "This is too much change for me. You ruined my life, Dr. Heidegger!" Dr. Heidegger just stared at them until they finished, then he looked back over at Darien.

Darien was standing up. He gave Serena a small hug and a kiss on the forehead before pushing her towards her seat. "Serena, go sit down now! Dr. Heidegger, I can't promise that I won't hurt you if you don't leave this theater, immediately!"

Serena looked over at her husband while walking to her seat. She was greeted by hugs from her teammates. Who knows what Darien is capable of when he uses that tone of voice?

"Do you know anything of Science, young one? Anything on what makes an experiment?" Dr. Heidegger asked.

"All I need to know is that in order to keep this theater running, I have to get rid of trouble." Darien stated.

"Little old me causing trouble, how could I?" Dr Heidegger wobbled over to Darien knowing they were on air. He whispered into Darien's ear, "If you hit me while we are on air, your theater will never get its ratings back up. No one wants to see a young man hit an elderly man who can't defend himself." Dr. Heidegger looked up at Darien feebly, just noticing the one foot distance in their heights.

Darien froze what could he do now? He looked over to the cast and Dave then back to Dr. Heidegger. He gulped.

Dave was now hugging Serena trying to comfort her. "What did Dr. Heidegger say to Darien?" Dave said quietly.

Serena still sobbing whispered back, "I don't know, but what ever it was, it wasn't good."

"I will be back, Serena." Dave went to move. He needed to get them off the air. This unquestionably wasn't helping the theater, but maybe he could still save the show for the live audience.

"Freeze!" Dr. Heidegger commanded Dave. "I will be calling the shots, if you want Darien safe.

Dave froze, now he defiantly needs to get them off air. Serena hugged him tighter, going to a full bawling mode; she couldn't want to lose Darien. The other contestants looked at each other, this couldn't be happening. Then the quiet Lydia spoke up, "You do know we are on the air, right?"

Dr. Heidegger cackled, "Of course I know we are on the air, my beloved. The show is only getting better, I judge."

Lydia whispered to Dave to ask Peter if he had his cell phone on him.

Dave then asked Peter if he had his cell phone and he had text-messaging.

Peter nodded. Pete started text-messaging the camera man.

Techieman- "you have to turn off all the cameras."

Camerbob- "why?"

Techieman-"The show is about to take a serious turn and we need to go off air."

Camerbob-"does dave agree with this?"

Techieman- "yes now, get us off the air!"

Camerbob- "Ok I will get right on it."

Darien gulped. "You can kill me, but spare them," Darien hoped to save Serena and the others.

Dr. Heidegger tilted his head pondering this alternative for a second "Nah, this is too good." Dr. Heidegger pulled a small knife out of his pocket. "This was to sever the circuit wires, but I like the idea of cutting your throat much better."

Camerbob-"it's done"

Eugie looked over at Peter's screen, and then said "Darien."

Darien looked over at Eugie, "Eugie…?" said fearfully.

"Stop, talking all of you or I will cut his throat!" Dr. Heidegger cut off Darien.

Mrs. Hutchinson feared change so she wanted to keep Darien alive and breathing. "Everything is okay, Darien." She didn't want to give it away, but she wanted Darien to know.

"Say, anything more and this knife will slice his throat." The knife was an inch from his throat. It was remarkable just how much the audience thought this was part of the show, and Dr. Heidegger continued to allow them to believe it. How did he do that? Most of all, he was doing it on National T.V. and no one seemed to notice a thing.

Darien then contemplated about what Mrs. Hutchinson said. 'Everything is okay.' What does that mean? Darien let his eyes look over to the other contestants. They nodded back at him. Then he looked at the audience, wrapped into the show. Wait, why isn't the Camera-man manning the camera? Isn't that his job when we are on air? Wait, Okay, of course it is okay, we are off air. Good, now I can save everyone, including myself. Darien pushed Dr. Heidegger away from him, and then punched him in the face. Dr. Heidegger fell backwards before regaining his ability to stand. During this commotion Darien's Arm cut a deep cut from his shoulder blade to his wrist.

"Wow, and I thought you cared about your theater." Dr. Heidegger, "either way you pay."

"Guess what, I'm in charge now!" Darien punched Dr. Heidegger again. Dr. Heidegger landed on the floor again. Darien jumped on him and held him to the ground. "Someone call the police."

Eckels called the police. Fifteen minutes later the police were at the theater hand cuffing Dr. Heidegger. The medics were cleaning Darien's wound. He wouldn't scar most likely, he wouldn't be able to use him arm for awhile but everything would be okay. They ended the show abruptly, promising a refund, but no one wanted their money returned.

Serena came over and gave Darien a big hug, "My hero."

Dave came behind her. He smiled at Darien. Serena walked back to the contestants. "You did an amazing thing today Darien. I don't know if I could do what you did. It also looks as Crystal Palace Theater is here to stay. The audience doesn't really know that that wasn't apart of the show." With that said the Cast let the day end.

Celebration Party

Serena and Darien greeted the cast. Emily was talking to Thomas about the wonder of nature. Mrs. Hutchinson and Eckels were arguing about hunting. Lydia and her son were arguing about technology in their house. Bianca was talking to Eugie, they found the perfect job for him, and he listens to whatever she says and doesn't judge her. Mr. Medbourne hadn't come to the party. He felt too guilty for his friend's actions. We told him it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't allot to being innocent.

"Cheers to Serena and Darien!" Everyone cheered. They didn't think about what had happened yesterday. At least, they tried to not think about it. It was done with, and everyone could come back home to their families.

Crystal Palace Theater became the number one theater to attend in the United States. "Girls against Guys" TV rating reached its top at 4.9/5. Everything was well, and the couple didn't need to worry about the Theater, to any further extent then typical in any case.


End file.
